1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a geometric correction apparatus and method, more particularly, to a geometric correction apparatus and method based on recursive Bezier patch sub-division.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with emergency of projection technology, immersive projection environments have been provided. An immersive display may be future technology about high definition media contents technology.
A wide angle of view and high resolution contents aim to provide immersive experience by making it possible for a user to feel as if the user “is there”. Meanwhile, a wide and even surface, such as a large screen of a theater, may provide an excellent immersive experience, whereas a high order surface such as a curved screen, a dome-shaped screen, and the like, may create a virtual visual environment around a user and thus, may provide a further powerful immersive experience.
For example, to provide a further powerful immersive experience to a user, an uneven projection surface 120 of FIG. 1 may be provided. For example, a projector 110 may project media content onto the uneven and curved projection surface 120. In this case, since the projection surface 120 is uneven, an image 130 projected onto the projection surface 120 may be displayed to be different from an original image. That is, the image 130 projected onto the projection surface 120 may be distorted.
Accordingly, there is a desire for geometric correction technology that enables content projected onto an uneven projection surface to be displayed without being distorted.